The Deafening Silence
by ldypebsaby
Summary: My ears are ringing from the silence of my room.... A serises of depressing oneshots: Short!
1. Deafening Silence

The Deafening Silence

My ears are ringing from the silence of my room. There is no noise outside my room even though I strain my ears. Sometimes I think they have forgotten that I exist. The loneliness consumes me, at times it's hard to breath. Alone in this room of four walls, there are no windows to give me hope. I wish I can do something, anything at all, but I was left behind by the ones I thought who loved me.

The four walls that confined me are blank; they taunt me with their emptiness and hopelessness. There are other patients, but I'm in a wing by myself since I'm so "dangerous." I can't even move, I'm wrapped up in a stray jacket, like a forsaken Christmas present. I have no sense of time anymore. The minutes, hours, days, and weeks, seem to blur together to the point I can't tell what year it is. I haven't seen the real world in so long. I yearn to feel the rays of the rising sun on my skin and the breeze through my hair. There is just so many things I miss and yet, there is so much I don't understand.

Why? Why did this happen? I just can't understand it. They watched me be taken away, I screamed for both of them to help me, but they just turned their backs on me. I use to cry for hours on end, but one day my tears ran dry. The thought of the people who threw me away sends waves upon of pure rage within my soul.

Losing all control of herself, she let's lose a ferial scream that sounds like a wounded raging animal. The kempt up emotions within her soul are overwhelming. So consumed by her pain she didn't see or hear the attendants rush into her room.

They are on her before she turns around, leaving her no chance to fight back. She watches as the syringe sinks deep within her flesh. Still, she tries in vain to fight of the medication that slowly clouded her mind as she loses all control of her body. Her body now limp was placed back on to her bed.

As the medication causes her to loose consciousness her last thoughts are 'I… I wonder, will I ever have someone to wipe away my tears; will I ever have someone to quell away my fears? Please, God, let me find someone. Let me find freedom.' As Wanda finished her silent prayer, it goes unheard swallowed by the deafening silence.

Wanda Maximoff

Age: 15


	2. Gap in Life

Gap in Life

I don't know why I'm going. I'm going to a party; everyone is invited, though I'm not really. At school people look through me unless it's to take about me behind my back. I hate my life, everyday is the same thing. I wake up, go to school, walk to class, and go home. I don't have any friends; even my crush doesn't know I exist. No real family, no one I can talk to.

The only people who bother talking to me are just the smiley faced fakes known as consolers. They say they want to be your friend, but that's all crap, all lies. They just don't want you to do something crazy so then they won't end up with the blame. Acting like they understand who you are, like the really care; "Oh yes, I went through the same thing when I was in high school." Garbage! All of it!

They don't care who you are, they only want you to grow up, and get a job, then die alone in a gutter. It's the same with all the other students in school, I can't remember the last time one of them actually talked to me that wasn't a snide remark about how I dressed or the way I act.

Only way I get noticed in this town is by my absences. When I'm gone they'll say, "What happened to that freaky girl that sat behind you in math class?" The only thing they'll notice is my gap in the absences of my presence. It wouldn't work to just run away, they would drag me back. The only answer would to be to leave permanently, to go to a place where they wouldn't dare follow.

It would be easy to end it all, I could think of dozens of ways to do it too. I have a pocket knife in my pocket, a few slits on my wrist then it would all be over. Not to mention the local bridge that is shallow this time of the year. It's sad how many ways you could end your life in your own home to come to think of it. Easily overdosing on either medication or alcohol would do it too. I have nothing to lose, nothing at all. A girl without a single friend in the world, I don't even know why I'm here. I have no meaning in this world.

Since I have nothing to lose I guess I might as well go to that stupid party, maybe Cody will finally notice me, finally say "Hi", or even just look at me. But this is a false hope for me, since I know I'll have a miserable time there, I just have this feeling something bad is going to happen, but I'll go anyway. Perhaps this will be the one day God won't hate me.

Rogue

Age: 17

A/N: This will now be a series of depressing short fics about a bunch of people from the X-Men Evo.Verse. The only reason why I would update is because I feel so filled with self hatred this helps me express it best. Review if you want, I don't care.


	3. Silent Screams

**Silent Screams**

I can't take much more of this. Everyday I feel like I'm inching closer to the edge and I'm about to fall.

This may confuse some, but it's really quite simple. I'm an average girl who lives with her mom and dad. To be blunt our relationship is rocky at best. No matter what I do, my father is never happy with what I accomplish. If I have all A's and one B on my report card he'll point out the 'B' to me, and forget about the other grades. Nothing I do is ever good enough. I just want to scream or lash out somehow, but I know if I cross that line my life and my family will be ruined.

My mom sometimes tries to help me out, but my dad in a fury is near impossible to sway. The screams and yelling, I can't take much more of it. I feel like a part of me is ripped out of me every time he yells at me or he berates me. I try to not let it get to me, but it always does. I mask my emotions well enough that no one at school knows how I truly feel. And I plan to keep it that way.

The only thought that has kept me going is the thought of leaving. Never coming back, never seeing either of them again. I'm not a mean person, it's just... I can't take much more of this.

But with every passing day, my inner strength is weakened. Each day I feel like I'm fading away, who I truly am. In school no one knows the truth, but the real truth is I'm like a mime in school. I go through the motions, but I never talk from the heart. I'm a good student, but I'm not beautiful, I'm not on a sports team of any kind, I'm just not note worthy material. My voice is fading in school, I'm speaking less and less. I can't stand confrontations and I'm some people's doormat now.

The worse part of all of this, though, is when we're out as a family, my mom and dad act completely different. They act nice and understanding, that is until we get home. My parents never yell at me when other people are around, but I always catch hell when we get home. I keep my mouth shut all the time, I can feel my teeth grinding each time I'm yelled at. I'm surprised my teeth are in such good condition really.

Is it a wonder I've thought of suicide as much as I have? The thought of ending it all and never coming back is so tempting.

But I can't do it, I just can't. Before I die, I want to live. I want to have fun, I want to fall in love, and just live it up. And I know I haven't done that yet. That's the reason I keep going, even if I hate every moment of my life, I want to see my life through and have even a few moments of pure freedom and fun. So I chant to myself as my father screams at me again, 'Just a few more years.' I scream to myself, just a few more years and I'll never come back. But my silent screams are heard only to me and they're getting fainter and fainter each day.

Kitty Pryde

Age: 15

* * *

A/N: Guess who's depressed? Wow, this reflects exactly how I feel… Okay, this is about a month before Kitty's power kick in. SO yeah, oh, and one more thing, each of these stories are separate, like different times in a person's life, where they are full of anguish. Each stands on its own, but I like it in a series like this, so tough. Review if you want… whatever… Oh and one more thing, if anyone actually reads my other story, Cats with Claws, I'm working on the chapter, it should be out eventually. 


End file.
